


title? what title?

by MajorMinor



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Finn, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, be safe out there kiddies, don't put oil in your butthole that shit isn't good, first smut ever woo hoo, i'm so serious just use lube or don't do it at all, lube magically appears cause i HATE reading fics where they use oil or spit, okay not my first i have a stucky one in my drive but i never finished it, they fuck in a bathroom idk if that counts, top!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thank 'say no to this' and the long ass drive i took this morning for the idea to write this dumb thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	title? what title?

Bathrooms normally wouldn’t have been Poe’s first choice when it came to rushed sexcapades, but it was either that or make an awkward Uber drive back to his place and hoped that the mood was still alive when they arrived. None the less, Poe grabbed Finn by the hand and pushed by the club patrons until they reached the bathroom door.

Finn gave a shy wave to the sole patron in the bathroom who was washing their hands.  _ Better get out now fucko. _ Poe thought to himself. He led Finn into the very last stall that was barely big enough for the both of them to stand without their noses touching. This wasn’t going to be comfortable, but Poe had had worse encounters. 

He slid the lock on the door before pulling Finn’s face to his. Finn’s hands were all over Poe as they kissed feverishly. Poe could taste the sweat on Finn’s lips from when he was dancing in the club just a few moments before. He raked his teeth across his partner’s bottom lip as his hands travelled south towards the hem of Finn’s shirt.

“You really wanna go completely naked in a bathroom stall?” Finn managed between kisses. “Do you know how many people I’ve seen puke in here?” 

“We fucked in a shower at the gym last week.” Poe reminded him. “I can’t imagine that this could be any worse.” He felt a smile come across Finn’s lips as they continued to kiss. Poe bit down on Finn’s lips again, harder this time, pulling low moan out of Finn. 

He moved his hands down from Finn’s shirt to his pants, one hand working at the belt buckle and the other travelling around to his ass. Once Poe managed to get the belt undone in some magical one-handed tango, he slid his hand into his boxers, grabbing at Finn’s half hard cock. Finn’s breath hitched as Poe ran his thumb over the head. Precum leaked across his fingers as he continued to work his fingers. Finn’s breathy moans were maddening and he didn’t even have a full erection yet. He was so easy to please that he could have given him a hand job and called it a night, but where was the fun in that?

“Stop teasing me.” Finn said breathlessly. 

“Then turn around and stop whining.” Poe growled. 

Finn obliged without further instruction, yanking down his pants and boxers excitedly (and almost toppling over) and gripped bar installed on the wall behind him for support. Poe reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, he always kept it around for moments like these; random fits of intimacy. No, this wasn’t intimacy, a night at home that lead to cuddling and eventually sex in a bed with clean sheets and no one around was intimacy. This was filthy, lewd, and would probably end in someone walking in on them. Poe made a mental note to go to confession tomorrow morning if he wasn’t hungover.

All thoughts aside, Poe squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, spreading the liquid evenly across the digits. He looked down at Finn who was utterly exposed and ready. Poe was right, this was obscene and lewd and whatever other synonyms there were for this scenario, but dammit if it didn’t feel so fucking right to him. 

He pressed a single finger against Finn’s hole and watched as the younger man shuddered as his finger entered him. Poe smiled and slid in a second finger, Finn’s shudders were accompanied by breathy pleas for more. Poe continued to finger fuck him, pushing Finn to the brink. 

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer, his boxers felt insanely tight around his cock. Just the thought of him being inside Finn was causing that tell tale tight coil to gather in his abdomen. Finn bucked his hips back, jamming his fingers knuckle deep. 

“Poe, please.  _ Ah _ !”  Finn cried. 

“Thought I said no whining?” 

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the plan.” Poe laughed. He pulled his fingers out slowly and Finn tightened around him as his body protested against it. Poe pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket again before pulling down his pants and boxers, which were ruined now thanks to the precum leaking from his dick.  _ Whatever. _ He thought rolling his eyes. Poe rubbed lube onto his dick, letting out a quiet moan at his own touch. He grabbed onto one of Finn’s shoulders to brace himself as he used his other hand to guide his dick against his entrance. The contact made the both of them cry out in pleasure. Finn bucked his hips back again, almost jamming Poe into him. 

Not wanting to keep him any longer, Poe went in full force. He found some rhythm despite the fact that he wanted to rut Finn right then and there and be finish as quickly as possible. People had said many things about Poe, but being patient wasn’t one of them, especially when it came to sex.

Finn cried out in pain and pleasure as Poe raked his fingernails across his back. Poe moved one hand to Finn’s hips for better support and the other to his cock and began stroking him with the same quick pace that he was fucking him with. The younger man’s voice broke as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Poe picked up his pace, practically knocking Finn’s face into the wall as he rutted him from behind. Finn was practically crying his name as he fucked him, begging that he not stop or that he go harder. 

“Oh fuck.” Poe gasped. 

Poe was the one left breathless as he felt Finn tighten around his cock repeatedly as he came across the bathroom tiles. Poe stroked at Finn’s cock faster and felt his cum spill out into his hand. Finn shuddered and gasped as he reached his orgasm and Poe continued to fuck him. 

“God Finn you feel so good.” Poe managed. His breath hitched in his chest as he felt the release of the coil that had been building up in his abdomen. He tightened his grip on Finn’s hips as he came inside of him. Poe knew there would be bruises there within a few minutes but was so blinded by the bliss of the moment that he didn’t think twice about it. 

He rode out the rest of his orgasm inside of Finn before pulling out and leaning against the opposite wall of the stall. “That was eventful.” he said. 

“And somehow less disgusting than a public swimming pool.”Finn followed. They both laughed at that. 

They stood apart for a few moments more before cleaning up as best they could and exiting the stall. As they were leaving, they passed another club goer entering the bathroom. Poe tried his hardest not to laugh when he heard him scream out in disgust at the mess they had left in the stall. 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more unscheduled fic updates and fandom switches.  
> Twitter: @hoe__dameron  
> Tumblr: coeranus.tumblr.com


End file.
